


Waters

by Sena



Series: due South Canadian 6 degrees snippets [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 29 at <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/">due South Canadian 6 degrees snippets</a> on DW, for the prompt "flurry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters

"You think you can stonehenge me?" Frannie demanded, glaring up at the bartender.

"Stonewall," Ray whispered.

"Because I will not be stonewhatevered that is. I will stay here until I go into labor if I have to. Oh, yeah, there will be amniotic fluid all over your floor, mister!"

"Is she crazy?"

Ray nodded. "A little bit. But she's serious about the amniotic fluid The guy we're looking for, his name's Ben Fraser. Six foot, dark hair, probably wearing jeans, hiking boots, flannel shirt tucked in. Sometimes he talks to himself."

"Oh, that guy. Jeez, you could have just said. How am I supposed to know he's a Mountie? He was in here last week. Weird guy. Put M&Ms in his coffee."

Ray looked down at the floor and smiled at that. He was craving bark tea and Fraser was putting chocolate in his coffee. They were both pathetic.


End file.
